


Relapse

by Sanders_Sides_Trash



Series: Depressed Sides [1]
Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Depression, Other, Relapse, Self Harm, hopelessness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 08:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanders_Sides_Trash/pseuds/Sanders_Sides_Trash
Summary: I’m feeling things and did things I regret so here’s Patton.





	Relapse

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the style is weird, I’m kind of exhausted. 3 sobbing sessions, dysphoria, a slight relapse, it’s been a long day and I needed to get it out somewhere.

He was fine. Totally fine. Patton had it all figured out. He’d been binding safely, sharing his emotions more, hadn’t burned in 6 months and hadn’t cut in over a year! So why did he feel like this? 

It’d been a rather tough day, but that was fine He’d gone to therapy, which always wore him out a bit, got misgendered a few times in public, but no big deal right? So how come he burst into tears the second he got in the shower that night? 

He went out and had dinner with his famILY, and he enjoyed it! He always loved spending time with his friends, so why did he start sobbing the second he got to his room?

He couldn’t take it anymore. He tried to go to bed and listen to music but broke more. But he wouldn’t do anything right? He’s clean of that. So why are there bloody scratches down his arm?

**Author's Note:**

> Well that’s it, sorry it’s not great


End file.
